1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horse bits and, more particularly, to a horse bit assembly having shank clips that enable the bit mouthpiece to be easily removed and replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A horse bit is used to communicate with and control a horse by applying pressure to either the horse""s tongue or the corners of the horse""s mouth. Typically, the bit is held in the horse""s mouth by a bridle. The bit has a set of rings to which a set of reins is secured. By skillfully pulling the reins, a rider of the horse can apply pressure to the horse""s mouth or tongue in a manner that communicates a command, such as a command to stop or turn.
To accommodate the unique preferences of individual horses, numerous bits of different sizes and shapes are known and are commercially available. Typically, a horse trainer or rider must try several bits before discovering one that a particular horse finds comfortable and to which the horse responds appropriately.
One type of horse bit includes a mouthpiece (sometimes referred to as a port), two cheekpieces or shanks, a set of rings for attachment to the bridle, a set of rings for attachment to the reins, and a curb chain. Each end of the mouthpiece is attached to a cheek shank. Each cheek shank has an upper and lower ring and is positioned along one of the horse""s cheeks such that the mouthpiece passes through the horse""s mouth. Each end of the curb chain is attached to an upper ring with the chain being secured across the underside of the horse""s jaw. Although this type of horse bit is appropriate for many horses, it can be time consuming and expensive to find one with a mouthpiece of a shape and size suitable for a particular horse. Unfortunately, if the horse does not like the mouthpiece then either the mouthpiece must be replaced or the rest of the components will go unused. However, replacing the mouthpiece requires both time and energy to either break it from the shanks and weld in a new mouthpiece, or to remove and replace screws from a cumbersome mouthpiece fastening mechanism.
Conventional bit assemblies usually have a mouthpiece which is fixed to the cheekpieces, i.e., the bit assembly is not designed for interchangeable mouthpieces. Consequently, with this type of bit assembly, the mouthpiece can only be replaced by breaking it from the cheek shanks and then welding in a new mouthpiece. Representative examples of this type of bit are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 52,125 to Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 485,638 to Maddox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,493 to Welton, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 252,163 to Johnson, and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2003/0009996.
However, to avoid the time-consuming task of changing a mouthpiece on one of these bits, trainers and riders will often incur the expense of maintaining an inventory of these bits with each bit having a different size or shape of mouthpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,476 to Parry describes a horse bit with an interchangeable mouthpiece. Each end of the mouthpiece forms a T-shape, with each arm of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d adapted to fit into a U-shaped clip that is bolted onto the cheek shank. Although the Parry bit does allow for interchangeable mouthpieces, it has some significant drawbacks. First, the majority of mouthpieces used in other types of bit assemblies, where the mouthpieces can be replaced, typically have a loop or ring at each end. As a result, mouthpieces with T-shaped ends are not as common as those with ring-shaped ends and, therefore, the selection of sizes and shapes of mouthpieces with T-shaped ends is more limited. Second, replacing the mouthpiece requires disassembling four small nut and bolt assemblies and four U-shaped clips which can be time consuming and difficult. Third, and perhaps most significant, if one of the nuts or bolts should come loose and slip into the horse""s mouth, it could cause serious discomfort or harm to the horse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,818, issued Aug. 3, 1993 to F. C. Newman, shows a training aid having a chain with a plurality of weights disposed thereon, the chain being clipped at opposite ends to the rings of a snaffle bit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,735, issued Oct. 25, 1994, discloses bits which are adjustable in width by providing a rod with threaded ends which engage sockets defined in the ends of a split bit shank.
Consequently, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed, and therefore a horse bit assembly is with shank clips for interchangeable mouthpieces solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The horse bit assembly with shank clips for interchangeable mouthpieces includes two cheekpiece shanks, an interchangeable mouthpiece and a curb chain. Each shank has a spring clip that allows one end of the mouthpiece to be easily removed and replaced without welding or having to manipulate several small nut and bolt assemblies. The clips have one end axially affixed to the shank and a free end having a hook which resiliently clips onto the shank. The mouthpiece is replaced by unclipping the fee end of the shank and sliding the eye at the end of the mouthpiece onto the shank, and re-attaching the hook to the shank. The curb chain helps to maintain the bit in an optimal position.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a bit assembly that allows for quick and easy interchange of the mouthpiece by providing cheekpiece shanks with a clip which resiliently engages the shank.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bit assembly with shank clips for interchangeable mouthpieces that is adapted to receive interchangeable mouthpieces which have an eye at the ends for sliding onto the cheekpiece shank.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bit assembly with shank clips for interchangeable mouthpieces which is capable of receiving a wide variety of mouthpieces of different types and sizes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bit assembly with shank clips allowing for the removal and replacement of its mouthpiece without having to manipulate nut and bolt assemblies.
Further, it is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.